einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fund
This is a page to keep track of the various token funds and loot pools and such that exist in the game. Note that, by pw's approval, Miyamoto and Steve's other generals have last say over use or distribution of these, though one can always voice complaints in OOC. Team fund *Several jeeps *5 Canine Synthflesh Gunnerbots and operational *41 tokens *A whole lot of stuff in the Player Market is for sale at discount prices. *Stat stims: 2 str, 3 cha, 1 end, 1 brain. One kind can be changed into another (eg cha pill for dex pill) at armory, pw fiat Newbie jobs 0, 1 or 2 mission newbies (this restriction may change in the future) can do the following jobs to earn extra tokens: -Adding things to the armory page that are readily available, but not listed in the OP (e.g. grenades of various types). Note that it has to be something actually useful, no silly things, and with their token cost. Add 10 things to complete this task, make sure the info is verifiable (maybe quote the post where you found the info). One token for 10 things. -Write mission summary and mission synopsis for those missions not covered yet. See mission 1 or 2 to get an idea for length. Missions 1 to 4 are done with. M5 needs synopsis and expanded summary, 6 needs both, 7 needs better summary, 8 needs summary and better synopsis, 9 needs both, 10 needs both, 11 needs both and 12 needs both. You can earn one token for fixing M5 through M9 or M10 to M12 or fully doing M13 to M15. -Create a list of all the Nyars artifacts from players that haven't posted in the last 4 months, with forum name and Nyars object description. 1 Token for full list. -Confirming and filling out entries on the Weapon Statistics page. 1 token for every ten items fully filled out. That's a lot of tokens, waiting to be claimed for no risk! Make sure you say what you'll want to do before starting, so 2 people don't go for the same thing. For the moment, only characters with 0 or 1 mission are applicable (may change in the future depending on popularity of this stuff). More things may be added when I think of them or as they come up. Prototypes for testing * 2x Upgraded Mk.I (MCP suit) 1 mission (1 Destroyed on M18) * 1x MCP-IIIA * 3x MCP-II w/ fleshknitter tank * 3x Plasma Stakes (Battlesuit-sized) * 1x PEW * 2x Heavy Robotic Body * 3x Sharksuit * 1x Remote Turret Conversion Kit * 1x Mindfuck gun * 1x Teleporter weapon There are some rules that apply if you want to get your hands on one of these though: -You have to ask Miya in-game for it. -You break it, you pay it back full price. To ensure people won't be nonchalant with their borrowed stuff. Don't need to pay ammo used as long as it isn't purposefully wasted. -You give it back at the end of the mission. -You write a short 'performance report' of the weapon at the end of the mission. -You have to add it to your inventory list on the wiki yourself, as well as update the 'funds and pools' page so that we can easily track who has what. -If there's anything I forget, I retain the right to ad rules as I see fit. Black Ops Fund A fund for supply the black ops team with mission critical equipment not supplied by Steve. This fund is controlled by Milno Enedrasi. Current Fund *10 Tokens Category:Game